The Love Square
by Heyimblu
Summary: 4 teens all struggling with crushes on each other even though two of them are the other and they like each other but then one of them likes the other and it's just a complete mess. Basically, Marinette likes Adrien, But Adrien likes Ladybug, but Ladybug likes Chatnoir but Chatnoir likes Marinette even though Marinette IS ladybug and Adrien IS Chat Noir. It's a mess.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For Marinette, a regular day would be school, looking after the bakery, homework and then bed with an occasional akuma attack mixed in there.

For Adrien, a regular day would be school, photo-shoot, fashion show, homework, getting scolded at by his father and an occasional akuma attack.

And of course, for both of them, seeing the loves of their lives. But what happens if their lives get busier? What happens if an akuma slips under their radar. What if they don't detect it? What havoc could be wreaked on Paris then?

Marinette:

Marinette sighed in her sleep. She rolled over and continued the wonderful dream she was having.

"Oh Adrien," She sighed as, in her dream Adrien Agreste ran towards her and picked her up bridal style. She then giggled a little a bit as Dream Adrien kissed her cheek and swung her around.

Dream Marinette looked up into Adrien's bright emerald green eyes and sighed. She reached up and ran her hands through his silky golden locks. Or at least what she believed were silky. She had unfortunately never gotten the opportunity to test this assumption.

Dream Adrien then leaned down as if to kiss her cheek again but turned at the last second and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure I'm Adrien," he asked her. Dream Marinette laughed.

"Of course you are, silly cat-" she froze at the end of the sentence because as she said that, she had looked back up and seen her superhero partner (more like partner in crime) Chat Noir.

She gasped and fell out of his arms and hit the ground. Hard. When she looked back up after being disoriented, she saw Adrien once again reaching out to her. Dream Adrien helped her up and cupped her cheek, as if checking for injuries.

But Adrien's hand felt odd against Marinettes cheek, like very small pitter patters...

"MARINETTE," shrieked Marinette's Kwami, Tikki.

"AHHHHH," Marinette jumped up, making Tikki have to jump off her face in a whirl of red. Marinette looked around in confusion. Where did Adrien go? Why was she on the floor?

Once getting her bearings, she realized that she was sadly not in the arms of Adrien but in her little old room. On the floor. She stretched and realized that she was still in her clothes from yesterday. She must have fallen asleep sketching designs for the Agreste Sponsored Little Miss Designer competition. Yeah that must have been it, the competition tomorrow...

"TOMORROW?!" Marinette shrieked in realization.  
At this, Tikki jumped in the air.

"Sorry Tikki, I just realized I need to finish my designs." Marinette said tiredly.

"Yeah, that's what I was waking you up for. Your mother has been calling your name for 10 minutes. I think your new sewing machine has come. Just in time too-" Marinette cut Tikki's cute yet squeakey monologue about the machine off and raced downstairs.

"Marinette!" She heard her mother call once again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Marinette called as she raced down.

In her hurry, Marinette miscalculated and ended up sprawled at the bottom of the steps in front of her cheery mother.

"Marinette! Well that was an... unexpected entrance. And by that I mean completely expected. Anyway, come help me carry your new sewing machine up to your room," her mother walked away sipping her morning cup of tea.

Marinette sighed and slowly got up and really stretched, her shirt riding up a bit, before walking over to her mom. Together, they slowly carried the machine upstairs.

Marinette kissed her mother on the cheek and said "Merci Maman, Comment ca-va?" She asked, as a means of conversation without seeming to eager to kick her mom out and get to work.

"Je suis fantastique mais, je peux partir si tu peux travailler," her mom responded, smiling at the french. The family didn't often use french at home so Sabine, Marinette's mom, enjoyed it when she could.

Marinette sighed in relief because now she didn't have to force her mother to leave. She kissed her mother's cheek again and watched her climb downstairs and close the hatch seperating Marinette's room from the rest of the house and the bakery.

Marinette whirled around in her seat and admired the modern sleekness of the new machine. As much as she was itching to begin using it, she new she had to finish her design first so she walked over to the chaise where she had fallen asleep with her sketch book. She picked it up and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adrien:

Adrien Agreste wasn't an average high school student. Try as he might, he would always be recognized in public. Swarmed by girls screeching for an autograph or a smile. It was tiring. All he wanted was a more normal life. One where he went to school every day and came home to see two loving parents waiting for him. Is that too much to ask? Apparently.

Adrien checked his watch. He had told Natalie, his father's personal assistant for a day off today. She had looked at him sadly and given him two hours to himself. He had used up his first hour getting a coffe at a nearby cafe and drinking it slowly in the park near his school. Now he found himself simply walking around.

Soon he found himself crossig the street towards a bakery called the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Half-way across the street, he almost froze in his walk as he saw Marinette, a very awkward and shy girl from his class come down into the bakery in just her pajamas. He quickly strod across and found a hiding spot to watch. He didn't know what he was doing. Why would he want to watch Marinette all of the sudden? She barely spoke to him in school.

Nevertheless, he continued watching. He was surprised and how warm and genuine the interaction between Marinette and her mother was. He felt an odd sense of longing for their relationship. He had never had a warm and kind mother-figure in his life.

He continued to watch as the two continued their conversation. Suddenly he saw Marinette start to stretch and yawn. With the stretch her shirt rode up just abover her waist. This made Adrien's heart flutter.

"Wait no, I love Ladybug. Me creepily watching Marinette shouldn't make my heart flutter!" He muttered to himself.

But despite his heart's warnings he continued watching. He watched as they unboxed a... sewing machine? Adrien new Marinette took the fashion design class at their school (He took it with her) but he had no idea that she was into it enough to design out of school. He assumed everyone in his class took it just because it could be an easy A.

He watched them struggle to carry the box upstairs. He wanted to run in and help them but he stopped himself because he knew he would seem stalkerish. So he waited until Marinette's mom returned to the bakery until he walked in.

A bell tinkled as he opened the door. Marinette's mother looked up and smiled as he walked in. Sabine, according to her nametag, said:

"Hello young man, Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, how may I help you?"

"U-uh I'm a friend of Marinette- I mean I'm in her class and... I think we have a project to work on..." Adrien trailed off and rubbed his hand against the back of his neck, something he did often when he didn't know what to say. He wondered if Sabine could hear the lie on his tongue.

Sabine's smile widened and said "oh!" she laughed a bit at Adrien's awkwardness and said "this way. She's upstairs."

Adrien thanked Sabine and headed up the two stories to Marinette's room. He quickly and quietly opened the hatch and stepped up onto the floor. Marinette, completely immersed in her drawing didn't notice Adrien. He slowly walked up behind her, not wanting to disturb her creative flow and looked over her shoulder.

What he saw was amazing. Design after design looked like they had come straight off the runway at Paris fashion week. He would know, he had modeled in it for the past 7 years.

"Wow," Adrien breathed, "These are amazing."

Suddenly, Marinette squealed and fell off of her chair in surprise. She looked around to get her bearings and said "Alya! You scared the living daylights out of-" She froze mid-sentence when she saw it wasn't Alya standing there, but her mega-crush, Adrien Agreste.

She froze and stared up at him. He grinned sheepishly and held out his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you!"

Marinette took his hand and got up. She almost melted at his touch but she was able to stay standing. She drank in the sight of him, his ruffled hair, his bright green eyes and the designer jeans, coats and gloves.

"U-uh Adrien! I-I didn't think it w-was you- I mean not that I'm not happy to see you, I mean who would be unhappy to see you- wait no I didn't mean that.." She trailed off and closed her eyes to recollect herself.

"Uh, what brings you here? To my room?" She asked so quickly he almost didn't catch all of her words.

"Uh well, I wanted to check on you. I know you are entering the Little Miss Designer competition and I wanted to see how you are doing..." He trailed off, hoping she would be as oblivious to the lie as her mother was.

Marinette narrowed her eyes slightly then shrugged and said "U-uh I'm doing okay. I just finished my top 3 designs."

"Oh! Can I see them?" Adrien asked.

"U-um sure..." Marinette trailed off.

Marinette slid her sketchbook over to him and he flipped through the designs. The first one was an elegant dress made of red silk and tule with a black sash and a mask on a stick that was red with black spots on it. He felt like it reminded him of something but brushed the feeling off and turned the page. The next design was a black, long sweater with a red fitted shirt and a black skirt that went down to her knees.

"These two must be for the elegant and casual categories," Adrien thought to himself.

"Yeah, t-they are.." Marinette said and the blushed.

Adrien looked up in surprise. He hadn't realized he had spoken aloud.

Adrien turned the page to the final design for the swimwear category.

It was a one piece bathing suit with a ruffled sash that went along the waist. This one was black with red spots and to match it had a red hankerchief that was worn like a headband.

Adrien imagined what the designs would look like on a person and then realized he would get to see them. And not just on any person, on Marinete. In the competition, designers were required to model their own designs. Adrien couldn't imagine Marinette having the courage to walk down the runway.

"Wow, these are amazing Marinette, are you ready to model them?" He wanted to be subtle with this but he just had to make sure.

Marinette went bright red in horror at this realization.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you I just..."

Marinette was pacing now, probably thinking of all the ways she would mess it up. Adrien felt horrible. He had just shattered and confidence Marinette had had.

"Wait I didn't mean to frighten you! U-um maybe I could teach you!"

Marinette stopped pacing and looked up at him.

"You would do that for me?"

"Uh yeah, of course!"

Marinette sighed.

"Okay. Could we... could we start now? Maybe? I don't know, now's probably inconvenient-"

She stopped mid-sentence because Adrien had put his hands on her shoulders and held her in front of him.

"Watch me."

Adrien walked over to Marinette's chaise and placed his coat and gloves in a neat pile on the edge. He then stood up, squared his shoulders and walked in a straight line across the room with a carefree demeanor. Marinette stared as he did so.

"Oh I could never do that. You make it look so easy! I mean you make everything look easy-I mean." This time she stopped herself, squared her shoulders and imitated Adrien. Although Adrien saw several flaws, he didn't point them all out right away. Instead, he slowly worked them into his lesson. After an hour of small corrections and a game Adrien liked to play called "How Many Times Can I Touch Marinette's Shoulder In One Hour," he decided she was ready.

She jumped in the air in excitement. She landed awkwardly and almost fell into a heap on the floor. But Adrien and his quick cat-like reflexes were fast enough to catch her. But, instead of helping her up, they stayed like that. Adrien's arms around her back and Marinette'd ahnds placed carefully around his neck.

They both blushed bright red and Marinette quickly righted herself.

"The-uh, sorry!"

"N-no it's okay Marinette! You're doing really well!"

At this Marinette blushed. Then she perked up as if she had gotten an idea.

"Could I maybe try it in one of my finished designs?" Marinette asked nervously.

Adrien smiled and say of course.

Marinette rushed to the folding wall that was in her room that she changed behind.

Adrien patiently waited in a position where he could see her whole walk.

Suddenly Marinette peaked out. Adrien couldn't see much but he could see her shoulders. His heart leaped.

Marinette slowly walked out from behind the wall and started her walk. Adrien was amazed, it was flawless. And of course, of all her designs the one that was ready to be worn for this was the bathing suit. Adrien stared at her, the arch of her back, the movement of her legs the pure joy on her face...

Marinette completed her walk and and turned to Adrien expectantly.

Adrien froze and blushed furiously.

"U-uh t-that was a-amazing Mari, I mean M-Marinette."

He looked around, in hopes of a way out when suddenly his phone buzzed. To his relief, surprisingly, he saw it was Natalie telling him his two hours were up and he had a photo-shoot at the park to get to.

"The-uh, I have to go to the park for a photo shoot..."

"Oh, that's okay. Can I walk over with you? Just give me a moment to change!"

Marinette rushed back behind and changed back into her signature brown jacket and pink pants. She looked the same as before but suddenly, Adrien saw the curves and arches of her body.

Marinette also grabbed a coat and stood in front of Adrien. He also took his coat and they walked downstairs together.

"Maman, I'm going to the park with Adrien. Be back later!" Marinette said as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Okay, make sure to be back by six for dinner, sweetie!" Sabine called out to them as they left.

Adrien sighed and smiled. This day was turning out wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Marinette and Adrien stepped out into the crisp and cold February air, Marinette started to get nervous. She was actually going out. With Adrien Agreste. Nice guy and model extroardinaire. She started to shiver, teeth chattering.

Adrien glanced over at her, cheeks flushed and noticed her shivering. He sidestepped closer to her in a gentlemanly manner and rubbed his shoulder against hers, in an attempt to transfer some of his body-heat to her.

This surprised Marinette and she blushed furiously, shivering even more. Yet, Adrien stayed next to her, trying to keep her warm. And they walked like this, across the street and around the park to the entrance where the photographer, two crew members and Nathalie were waiting impatiently.

Adrien started to jog, one arm slung over Marinette's shoulder so he could also make sure she was with him. Marinette tried to run as well but found it difficult because she had uncharacteristically worn two inch heeled boots.

"Finally! I was worried you had forgotten about your two hour time limit! Perhaps it should have been one hour?" Nathalie asked Adrien in her cold and calculated tone.

Finally noticing Marinette, Nathalie turned, "Oh, and who is this?!"

"Nathalie, this is Marinette...my... friend. Yeah my friend from school. I went to see her today because she was working on her designs for the fashion show."

Nathalie looked her up and down, as if she were an object, in need of appraising. Nathalie simply said nothing and returned her ice-cold glare to Adrien.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on set, we need to start shooting!"

Adrien sighed and grabbed Marinette's hand as they walked over to the fountain at the center of the park, a common place for photo-shoots. Adrien quickly shrugged of his designer jacket and shrugged on another, this one obviously better because the previous one had been made last season and that just wasn't good enough.

Adrien turned to face Marinette and smiled sadly.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I think you need to find somewhere to sit..." Adrien trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh! yeah that's okay. I'm going to be at the benches. Good Luck!"

Marinette resisted the urge to kiss his cheek and started to walk to the benches when Adrien swung her around, grabbed her hand and kissed it gingerly.

Marinette blushed so red, a tomato wouldn't have been able to compete. She whipped her hand from his grasp and walked away, trying to hide her blush. Adrien stayed their watching her, wondering what on Earth had come over him. He loved Ladybug. Marinette was nice and all, but she wasn't his lady.

He shook his head of these thoughts and got into the zone. Yes, he had a zone. embarassing but true.

He started posing for the camera. Perhaps it was the blush on his face, or the smile that kept creeping across his lips, but the camera seemed to love him. He got so lost in it that he didn't even notice when the photographer had stopped shooting him, in favour of another topic.

Adrien looked over with some interest. Occasionally, while at a shoot, the photographer would notice someone walking down the street and do a couple shots with them. 4 out of 5 times that person started modeling and became famous because they had been "Scouted by Adrien Agreste."

He turned just in time to see what the specimen was this time.

It was Marinette.

For whatever reason, when the photographer had glanced her way, he had noticed something in her that made him need to shoot her. Adrien walked over to listen to the conversation.

"But, but... I'm really not a model!" Marinette was protesting to the photographer.

"Ah, perhaps not, but that moment I saw that black cat run into your arms and the pure surprise and happiness in your eyes. You just radiate model. And I think we can nurture that."

Adrien touched her shoulder gingerly and said " I think you should do it Marinette! Just this once! You would be great at it."

Marinette looked up at him, unsure, but sighed in submission and walked toward the fountain with the men.

The two crew members ran over and quickly measured her and got her a new outfit that fit her as closely as they could get it.

As they started shooting, Marinette was very shy and didn't want to open up to the camera. Adrien made a silly face behind the photographer and made Marinette laugh. The camera caught her perfectly. Whatever was making the camera love Adrien more then usual was making the camera go crazy for Marinette. She nailed frame after frame.

By the end of the shoot everyone was exhausted. They had gotten some really good single shots AND shots together. Adrien knew Marinette would be the newest mystery model he was suspected to be in an a relationship with, but honestly, he couldn't care less.

As everyone left, the photographer gave Marinette his card and Nathalie told her she would be showing her film to Mr. Agreste because she should be looked into as a potential model. Marinette almost fainted. Adrien laughed at her excitement.

The crew left and Nathalie got in the car, expecting Adrien to join her, but was met with:

"Pick me up outside the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. I'm going to walk Marinette home."

"Y-you don't have to-"

"I want to."

And with that they were off. Back the way they had come. Except this time, before crossing the street Adrien was swarmed with fans and was forced to talk to them for twenty minutes while Marinette waited patiently.

When they finally got back to the bakery, Marinette was relieved, yet also sad that this wonderful blur of a day was over.

Adrien turned to her and thanked her for the wonderful day, and she responded with a thanks for the help.

Adrien leaned in and kissed her cheek, tenderly. At this, Marinette actually fainted.

"MARINETTE!" Marinette could hear someone calling her name, but was confused. It was a female voice.

"A-adrien?"

"No silly, It's me, Alya!"

Marinette sat up slowly.

"Oh, Hey Alya! What are you doing here? And where's Adrien?

"Oh he had to leave as soon as he was sure you were okay. I was on my way anyway but as soon as I saw that boy leave the bakery I ran in and found you in your fathers arms being carried to your room. Girl you have a lot of explaining to do!"

Marinette sighed as the memories from that day flooded back into her and tickled her skull.

"WELL, let me tell you..."

MEANWHILE

Adrien sat, looking out the window when he realized he hadn't spoken to his brother Felix all day.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. Speak of the devil, Felix was calling him!

"Adrien, you haven't called me! How was your day?"

Adrien sighed and smiled. Felix was like the mom he never had.

"Well Fe, let me tell you..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Next Day

Adrien woke up to sun shining through the giant windows of his room. Really, they were huge! Anyway, that's besides the point. Normally, he would be awoken for school by Nathalie or Felix. Felix if they had ended up in the same room, or Nathalie if Felix had already woken up. However, neither of them were there.

Adrien rolled over and glanced at the clock. 9:35. School starts in 35 MINUTES AGO.

Adrien jumped out of bed and raced to put on clothes, not even bothering to glance in the mirror until he got to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He glanced at this reflection and laughed. His hair was sticking up everywhere in very odd angles.

After some work and some gel, Adrien was ready to go. He raced out of his room and down to the dining room where he took his meals. Usually he would find some sort of meal there waiting for him, but not today. Today a far larger horror awaited him.

There, standing in the entrance was his father, Gabriel Agreste, and Nathalie, standing slightly behind him. Adrien skidded to a halt and stood there in front of them, waiting for whatever punishment Gabriel was probably going to give him.

"Adrien. I have a very important question to ask you," Gabriel said.

"Yes?"

"Who is the model who was in the photos with you from yesterday. I do not recall asking vogue or fashion week to send someone. I am not saying it was a bad thing. She made the pictures thousands of times better, however I must know who she is."

Adrien laughed when his father said model and then remembered who he was talking to and stopped abruptly.

"She's not a model Father. She is a friend from school. I went to visit her yesterday. She's going to be in the fashion show today."

"Name?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sir."

"Age?"

"14, sir, just like me."

"And she's a fashion designer?"

"Yes sir."

"Adrien, I request that you take me and Nathalie to your public school and pull her out of class. I would like to speak with her."

Adrien knew that when his father said request he meant demand.

"But father, she hasn't done anything wrong!"

"I never said she did. Now let us go. Felix is already at school."

Adrien sighed in defeat and started walking toward the door and outside where a chauffeur was waiting for them. They all seated themselves on the plush leather and they were off.

"Adrien, here." Nathalie said as she handed him a small plastic baggie with a sandwhich. Adrien took it gratefully and started eating.

It took the group about ten minutes to arrive at the school. They all got out and walked up the stairs to the building. Since most were already in school or work, they went unnoticed.

Adrien led them to the headmasters office where they explained their situation.

The headmaster, stunned by Gabriel's presence immediately agreed to pull Marinette out of class. He sent Adrien to do so.

Adrien jogged to the classroom where Mme. Bustier was lecturing the class on some boring topic.

Adrien ran in and up to Madame. He whispered in her ear what he needed. She nodded reluctantly, not happy she was losing TWO students.

Adrien walked up to the seats. While most expected him to take his seat he passed it by. No one really minded this except Chloe. As Adrien approached Marinette, She gasped loudly and almost fell out of her seat.

"Hey Marinette, um I'm here to take you to see my father... He wants to meet you."

Marinette looked at Alya confused, who shrugged and pushed her forward. Marinette just stood up and went with Adrien.

At this, Chloe actually fell out of her seat.

"WHY DOES SHE GET TO GO WITH HIM?!" But no one payed her any attention.

The two returned to the office quickly. Adrien pushed open the door and held it as Marinette walked in.

"Ah, yes. Marinette. Hello, my name is Gabriel Agreste." Gabriel stood and held out his hand.

Marinette stared at it for a second then took it and quickly shook his hand.

"You wanted to speak with me sir?"

"Yes, I have an incredibly important question. Would you like to model?"

"Well t-the uh... I don't know. I'm not really a model. B-but if you think I should then of course."

Gabriel smiled, an incredibly rare occurence. Adrien hadn't seen his father smile since his Mother left.

Gabriel handed Marinette his card and told her to expect a call sometime soon.

Marinette took it and stared at it as if it was the biggest diamond in the world. Adrien laughed and led her back to class.

"Oh. My. God." Marinette said. Adrien laughed yet again.

"Did you know about this?!" Marinette had stopped and turned to him.

"No, I had no idea! Congrats Mari! I mean Marinette."

Marinette smiled and blushed. They continued walking. They reached class and quickly took their seats. Both of them were blushing so Alya tunred to Marinette and Nino turned to Adrien and they both whisper-shouted:

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

THE SHOW *DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN*

This was it, showtime. Marinette had spent every waking moment preparing for this. She had finished her final two designs just in time and had to run out the door with her clothes with her, clutching them as if they were her children.

Her mother was outside waiting to bring her. She wasn't allowed to go inside because she had not been able to buy a ticket but Sabine wished her luck anyway and helped her get the clothes in.

Marinette had walked in and almost immediately wanted to scream. Chaos was occuring backstage. Famous designers were walking around looking at the kid's designs. She was immediately approached by a preppy crew member with a clipboard to sign her in. SHe was told she had 3 hours to get makeup on and get set up for the show.

She was immediately rushed away to the makeup station and told to put her clothes on a rack. She didn't want to let go of them but she did and turned to the makeup station.

For some unfortunate reason, Marinette was seated next to Chloe at the makeup station. While waiting for her makeup artist to come, Marinette composed herself and listened to the conversation between Chloe and her makeup artist next to her.

"NO IT IS IMPERATIVE I HAVE PINK BLUSH AND PALE FOUNDATION AND BLUE EYESHADOW AND PINK LIPSTICK. OR ELSE IT WON"T MATCH MY CLOTHES!"  
The two had been arguing about Chloe's makeup for sometime now and the makeup artists seemed to give up with her.

"Fine, your majesty, whatever you desire."

Chloe humphed in triumph and let him do her makeup. The makeup artist tryed to do the best he could but a half hour in, Chloe decided that was enough and she had to start getting into her clothes and finding Adrien.

Marinette stared, confused at Chloe when she said she needed Adrien.

Noticing Marinette for the first time, she smirked at her confused expression.

"Aw, does stupid Marinette not know the rules of the competition? Adrien has to walk us down the runway for 1 of 3 of our designs and then he watches for the other 2. It's a rule."

Marinette blushed furiously, not only because she hadn't known that, but also because ADRIEN was going to walk with her down the runway.

Chloe laughed and strut off.

Marinette sighed, comosed herself, and turned back around to wait for her makeup artist.

The artist that had been working with Chloe turned to Marinette and asked if she had been done up yet. Marinette responded that she hadn't so he got to work.

"So, do you also have certain requests?" He said lazily, assuming Marinette was like Chloe.

Marinette widened her eyes.

"Am I supposed to?!" She asked in surprise.

The makeup artist perked up and laughed.

"No! But that girl before you sure seemed to!"

"Oh Chloe? Yeah, she's a nightmare!" Marinette laughed. "But can I request one small thing? Maybe like a redder lip? I don't know much about makeup but I just thought that might be nice..."

The makeup artist laughed.

"Sure! I was going to do that anyway, but at least you didn't request pink blush!"

Marinette looked at him, confused.

"Pink blush and pink lips make you look like a vampire on the runway."

"Well, then do your magic with whatever YOU know works."

And he did, he made her look AMAZING. And he was hilarious. They talked about everything. Too soon, Marinette had to leave to get ready.

She went to where her rack was and got changed into her first outfit: the dress.

A hairdresser was finishing a quick updo on Marinette when she heard screaming.

Marinette whipped around, expecting to see an akuma, but saw something MUCH worse.

Adrien was stumbling around, 10 feet away, trying to deal with the horde of 10 girls clinging on to him, as if being near him would win them the competition. Marinette stared and laughed out loud. Adrien's head jerked up. He saw Marinette and sighed in relief. He turned to the girls and told them he had important business to take care of.

He jogged over to her and sighed in relief.

"Having fun?" Marinette asked through laughs.

"Very funny, Mari!" He said, exasperated. This time he did not correct himself when he said Mari.

They were about to continue talking, but then they heard an announcement stating the models/designers had to get in line. Marinette just happened to be going last so she and Adrien had to part ways.

The show started as soon as they were in order. It took about 30 minutes for all 25 girls to walk with Adrien. When it was finally Marinette's turn, she stepped out onto the runway, where Adrien was waiting and NAILED IT. She did exactly as Adrien had instructed her, yet also not at all what he had told her. She did her own thing, and it was amazing.

By the third time, she was having fun. She even twirled around at the end. By the time she finished her final walk and was walking around in a line with all the other models, she didn't want to stop.

After that, they all lined up on stage, ready for the winners to be announced. Gabriel walked on stage with 3 crew members carrying tiaras for the 3 runners up and the winner.

"You all had lovely designs, however there can be only 1 winner. the third runner up was Alisha. THe second was Maria. The first runner up was Simone."

Marinette started to get nervous. What if she hadn't won?

"And the winner of the Little Miss Designer competition is... MARINETTE"

Marinette wanted to faint. SHE HAD WON. But something was wrong.

Chloe had ran up to the tiara, acting as if she had won. The crew didn't seem to know the difference. But Adrien did. He walked up behind her and asked, very loudly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Chloe whipped around and said

"I won! duhhhh."

"Mari won, not you, Chloe."

"WHAT?! HOW COULD I NOT HAVE WON?!"

"Well you might have had a chance had one of the judges not noticed the fact that your designs looked oddly similar to a certain designers style And when we called them up, they admitted to having made them. This competition is for those who MADE their designs."

Marinette was shell-shocked. ADRIEN? Standing up to Chloe for HER?

Adrien turned around and led Marinette to be crowned. The crowd roared so loud that no one noticed Chloe run off. It was bliss.


End file.
